Say What?
by peaceofmindalchemist
Summary: Tamaki is a Star Wars otaku? Haruhi can't read? Mori is a pervert? Here, the popular English Bloopers on the Ouran DvD are made into a fanfiction garunteed to make you laugh! This will be updated whenever I feel like it. Reveiws are love!
1. World of Crap

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, or any other anime in the world. I do not own the bloopers either.

**World of crap?!?**

Tamaki was giving one of his usual over-exaggerating speeches to some unlucky honor student who'd just wandered in.

"But none of that matters now!" He went on, "We welcome you poor man to our world of..._CRAAPPP!_"

Everyone stared at him.

Not even the obnoxious twins could think of anything to say.

Tamaki smirked. He'd finally beaten them. All this time they'd thought he was an idiot, when really he'd planned this all along!

"Don't you wonder what goes through his mind sometimes?" Hikaru whispered to the rest of the hosts as the "King" stood smirking, arms too outstreached.

"It's not much, whatever it is," Kyouya muttered as he sighed and turned away.

Meanwhile, seeing that his fellow hosts still thought of him as an idiot, Tamaki went over to his corner of woe to grow random mushrooms.


	2. Just Shut Up!

Disclaimer: C'mon! I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, but then you already knew that. I am making no profit from this story, it's purely for fun!

**Just shut up!**

"Here," the twins ordered, holding out a Ouran High School boys' uniform, "Change into this uniform"

"What?!?" Haruhi exclaimed, "But why?!?"

"Don't ask questions!" The two boys yelled as the jumped on her, trying to force her to change clothes.

Shouts of "Change! Change! Change!" could be heard outside the changing room aswell as Haruhi's shouts of protest.

She knew exactly what to say to get them to leave. But just as she opened her mouth, she forgot what it was.

"Uwah! Uh... Shut up!" she improvised, pushing the twins off her.


	3. STFU Noob!

A/N: Thanks a ton to everyone who reviewed the first two chapters chapters! You guys really made my day! Also, thanks to everyone who favorited this story or added it to story alert. You guys rock!

Disclaimer:Okay. If I did own Ouran, _**I **_would end up with Mori! You heard me fangirls! He's mine, so back off!

**STFU Noob!!!**

Haruhi was quite nervous, sitting across the table from the infamous "Host-Hopper" Kanako Kasugazaki.

"I can't believe I-" Kanako stopped in the middle of her sentance.

"Mmm..." She said randomly, "You are just awesome. In your blue shirt and your hair? Love it."

Haruhi was silent for a moment, then she leaned over the table and smacked Kanako on the top of the head.

"STFU Noob!" She yelled.


	4. Haruhi can't read?

A/N: Thanks again to all my wonderfull reviewers. And I appreciate the suggestions, but I don't think I could make the chapters much longer if I tried. I really want to keep them short because there will be a ton of them and I don't want my fingers to bleed. I also wanted to keep it to one blooper a chapeter, that way no one will get confused.

Disclaimer:I do not, nor will I ever, own Ouran High School Host Club.

**Haruhi can't read?!?**

Tamaki screamed, being over dramatic, as usual.

"Listen, Senpai," Haruhi began, "I don't really care weather you guys recognise me as a boy or a girl. In my opinon it's more important to be recognised for who you- I can't read, really."

Everyone seemed surprised.

"Wow Haruhi," Hikaru said as him and his brother put their arms around Haruhi's shoulders.

"Some honor student you are," Kaoru said, finishing his brothers sentence.

"People must be really dumb if Honor Students can't read," Hunny said in his cute voice.

"Hm." remarked Mori.

"That'll add another 10,000 yen to your debt, Haruhi," Remarked Kyouya.

Haruhi groaned.


	5. The Idiot Prince

A/N: I had a good day, so I'll go ahead and put this next chapter up. That's the third one today! Enjoy!

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I never have owned Ouran High School Host Club. Unless a miracle happens, I probally never will own Ouran High School Host Club.

**The Idiot Prince**

Tamaki was being swarmed by fangirls, as usual.

"Tamaki," said one, voice filled with love and admiration, "Oh, wow!"

"Oh, hey, I almost forgot to tell you ladies! Next week, the Ouran Host Club is sponsering a party all up in here!"

The fangirls looked confused. "All up in here?" one repeated.

The Host Club King nodded. "Yes, so I assume you ladies will be coming?"

Kyouya sighed.

The Idiot Prince had no idea what proper grammer was, and yet he was considered a start student?

Ridiculous!


	6. Let's Dance!

A/N: Today was long and boring, I'm glad to be home! Thanks again to all my reviewers, don't forget about the little green button when your reading! It really wants you to click it!

Disclaimer: Okay, so I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. But _you_ just lost the game so bwahaha!

**Let's Dance!**

Tamaki continued explaining to Haruhi why she had to learn how to dance for the Host Club's party they were apparently throwing.

"If you want to live the life of a Host so badly," he was saying, "You're going to have to show us how far you're willing to go, Haruhi!"

He suddenly had one of his bright ideas.

"I order you to master doing the hustle in one week!"

_Beep Beep Beeeeppp_

_Okay, _Tamaki thought,_ So the hustle is not an approprite dance for a fancy party. I'll try again!_

"I order you to master the funky chicken in one week!"

Kyouya sighed.

"Tamaki, you idiot," he said, "You can't do the funky chicken at a fancy party either."

Tamaki retreated to his corner of woe again, where his crop of mushrooms were blooming beatifuly.


	7. You Just Had To Be There

A/N: Like always, I'd like to thank my reviewers. Without you. there'd be no story. Also, for anyone interested in a Fantasy Role Play Game Forum desperatly seeking people, just send me a message and I'll give ya the link!

Disclaimer: How many times must I say it? I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, okay?!?

**You just had to be there**

"Can't you tell by the uniform?" Tohru Suzushima was saying, regarding the makeshift Ouran uniform he was wearing.

"Ohh, Haruhi," Kanako was saying from across the room.

Haruhi ignored her.

"Haruhi," She said laughing "Oh hahaha. Your name is so funny!"

Haruhi, Kyouya, and Tohru all gave her blank stares.

"What?" Kanako asked uncomfortably. Turning around, she muttered under her breath; "Well_ I _found it hilarious."

Meanwhile, the other three went back to their unimportant converation, continuing to ignore Kanako, who was borrowing Tamaki's corner of woe.


	8. If I Can Read

Disclaimer: We all know that I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, but I will say it again anyways. I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. Happy now?

**If I can read...**

Haruhi read the letter Tohru had handed her, supposedly from her to him.

"I'm in love love!" She read in a suddenly over-preppy voice, "For the first-If I can read! Ah!"

Tohru gave her a strange look. "You can't read?"

Haruhi sighed, "Well I can but.."

Tohru continued to stare at her blankly.

"Screw it." Haruhi sighed.

"Just pay more attention to Kanako more, okay? You guys are gonna be married and you just like, ignore her. Sheesh."

Tohru blinked three times and suddenly ran randomly to Kanako and began making out with her.

"Look, Kyouya! We solved their problem!" Said Tamaki happily from around the corner.

Kyouya sighed. "Haruhi," He called.

"Yes, Kyouya?" Haruhi asked polietly.

"I'm adding another 100 yen to your debt. Learn to read."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Whatever you think, review! Constructive Critisism Welcome! Flames, I can handle 'em. Just press the pretty green button! Do it!


	9. Excuse Me!

A/N: Since was down today, I'll put up all three of the new chapters at the same time. Hurray.

Disclaimer: Yes, I am a crazed otaku who loves Ouran High School Host Club.

No, I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, or these bloopers.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Excuse Me!**

"That's why I decided I need to..." Tohru said quietly, but his words were cut off by a loud, famaliar sound that came from...

welll...people's rear end.

Tohru blushed.

"Umm...excuse me for a sec, okay?" He said, running to the bathroom.

Once he came back, he decided to borrow Tamaki's emo corner for a while.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know, it's really short. I'm sorry, hard to come up with something for this one. To make it up to all of you guys, I'll try to make the next chapter a bit longer, or at least update 3 chapters today. Just don't forget to press the pretty green button, it'll make my day!


	10. An Accident

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer rates apply. I do not own the anime, nor the manga version of Ouran High School Host Club, and don't claim to. Please don't sue me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**An Accident**

"Well," the twins were saying, "Kyouya did say a little mistake would make this more fun for everyone!"

Haruhi sighed. She did not want to do this.

But of course, she would. She wanted to pay back her debt as soon as possible.

Tohru sighed and patted Kanako, the girl of his dreams, on the back.

"It's just on the cheek, right?" He said, trying to comfort her, "You should accept it! It'll commimorate your graduation from being a total whore!"

Kanako's mouth dropped.

"What did you just say?"

Tohru smiled.

"I just said you should do this."

She looked at him doubtfuly, but didn't get time to protest before she was kissed accidentialy on the lips by a crossdressing host.

"Okay," she said happily, "Maybe I am a whore. Just a little."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So what'd you think? Loved it? Hated it? Don't rant to your kitty about it, review and tell me what you think! The button will be waiting...


	11. Funny Noise

Disclaimer: How many times must I say it?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Funny Noise**

Kyouya sighed. "Ok, Haruhi, here's the deal. If you kiss her, we'll cut your debt by one third."

Haruhi immediantly started walking down the steps, when a strange noise was heard.

"Haha," Haruhi chuckled to herself, "My throat made a funny noise."

Everyone stared at her.

"Oookkaayy..."

She sighed. "Okay, Kyouya, how much are you adding onto my debt for this one?"

Kyouya didn't answer, he was laughing too loud.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know. Another super-short one. I'm sorry okay?!? Please review, reviews make me want to dance around in circles.


	12. All Blooty is Blooteyful!

Disclaimer: I fail epicly at ownage.

**Also, I'd like to make a dedication on this chapter. It is dedicated to the Woodville Football Team. All 15 people on it! I'm kidding, there's like 16. Anyways, wish them luck on their very first game tonight!!!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**All Blooty is Booteyful!**

"You have to watch it!" one fangirl said to another, regarding Kauro and Hikaru's "Brotherly Love", "This could be your last chance, who knows when it will happen again!" **(A/N: Sometime within the next two minutes?)**

"Your absolutely right," Kyouya said, appearing behind the two, "All bloo-blooty? All blooty is booteyful."

The two stared at him. "Kyouya senpai, I don't understand what you mean?" the first said, "Blooty?"

Kyouya sighed.

"Oh, look. The twins appear to be making out," he said.

The two quickly turned their heads, anxious to see this "Once in a lifetime" thing that seemed to happen quite often, but the brothers were entertaining a few guests, and definatly not making out.

When they turned to look at the Shadow King, he was gone.

Off to Tamaki's corner of woe, where he would grow various types of fungus until the day ended.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Yes, I know. I'm overusing the corner of woe, but it is in the anime every time you turn around, so I put it in here often aswell. Anyways, the button is waiting for you. Press away, my friends, press away.**


	13. Insanity

**A/N: This chapter is actually based on a converation I had with someone. The words have been tweaked around to better fit the blooper, and the anime, but other than that, it's practicaly the same thing. I would have been Tamaki in the conversation, and my friend was Haruhi, for those of you wondering. :D**

**Disclaimer: The day I own Ouran High School Host Club will be the day it snows 15 inches in the tropical rain foresets. In other words, never.**

**Warnings: Useage of the word 'pissed' once. Only once**.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Insanity**

"You're blooming in more ways than one," Haruhi sighed to Tamaki.

"You noticed!" he yelled, "Yes, today I'm quite...crap!"

Haruhi looked confused. "What was that, Senpai?"

Tamaki blushed.

"What was what?" he asked dumbly.

"What was that you said?"

"I didn't say anything..."

"Yes you did!" Haruhi was getting pissed now, "You said crap!"

"Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled, "Such Language! You will not speak to your father that way! Just because _you _had a blonde moment, regardless of your hair color, does not mean you should take it out on me. To think you would accuse me of saying that disgusting word! Absurd!"

And so, smirking, he walked away, leaving Haruhi to believe she'd gone completly insane.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: So what'd you think? Review to tell me, I'd like to know how I can improve my skills! C'mon, press the button!**


	14. Mommy Dearest

**Warnings: A short rant about Tamaki, but nothing too mean.**

**Disclaimer: ..**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mommy Dearest**

"Mommy dear?" Tamaki asked, refering to Kyouya as "Mommy" again, for some odd reason.

"What is it now, _Daddy_?" Kyouya asked.

There was a short pause.

"Ughh hahaha Ahhh ha!" Kyouya said, sounding disgusted, "_Really_? Hehehehehehe!"

Tamaki's jaw dropped.

"Kyouya...did you just giggle?!?"

Kyouya put one hand girlishly over his mouth, as if he didn't believe the sound that had come out of it.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, "That was absurd. But c'mon Tamaki! Daddy? Really? If anyone should be the mom, it should be you. Honestly. Look at you! You even somewhat resemble a woman!"

Tamaki pouted.

"Shut up, Kyouya!" He yelled, taking his corner of woe back from all those he had lent it to.

"Ah," he said to his mushrooms, "It's good to be back."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: So Tamaki finally took back the emo corner! I wasn't planning on that last sentance origanaly, so tell me if you liked the ending. All you got to do is press the button!**


	15. Three Reasons Why

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC. I have officially run out of creative disclaimers aswell. :[**

**Warnings: Language. Not bad, only one cuss word was used. Also, another rant on Tamaki's titles for the Host Club. I'm a good ranter.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Three Reasons Why**

"I'm impressed that you figured out he had the wrong school," Hunny said to Kyouya in his normal overly-cheerful voice.

"Well there's no way such a small time doctor would ever be able to get into Ouran Acadamy," He continued, without pausing, "That was absaloute shit."

Tamaki slapped him.

"Mommy, I can't believe you would use that kind of language in front of the children!"

The 'Children' just stared.

Kyouya sighed.

"Tamaki, get it through your head; these are not our children. First off, Mori-Senpai and Hunny-Senpai are older than both of us. How could they be our children? Second off, not only are we both guys, but neither of us is gay. And third off, if Haruhi is indeed your daughter, you are guilty of incest."

Tamaki had tears in his eyes.

"Y-you don't mean that!"

Kyouya nodded. "Actually, I do."

Tamaki was in his emo corner a moment later, muttering to himself.

"I want a divorce."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Tommorrow is my birthday, so you should review as a present. It would make me happy.**


	16. Not That Funny

**Dedication****: I would like to dedicate this chapter to David Dabbs, who, back in July, had a terrible bike accident that ended in serious head trama. The doctors said that he would die. David is now, less than a month after the doctors said this, back in school and completly well other than a sore spot on his head. Thanks for hanging in there David! I'd also like to suggest to anyone with kids in their home at all to always make them wear a helmet when riding a bike, a skateboard, or anything, really. Because if David had worn his, this whole incident would not have happened. Woah. Long dedication.**

**A/N: Just for an amusing story, my three year old nephew made me put him up on the counter and is now watching me type. I know he's only three, but I feel like he's reading over my shoulder. xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC or these bloopers, I only own the general plot of this story. So please, don't sue me. You probally wouldn't even get enough out of it for a McDonalds Hamburger, anyways. I'm broke.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Not That Funny**

"I'd like to help this man find his daughter," Tamaki stated to the now surprised Host Club.

A dramatic silence followed.

And then, a sound.

It sounded suspisiously like...a fart.

"Oh, God," Kyouya chuckled, "Hahahahahahahahaha! Oh my God!"

Everyone stared at him. Haruhi held her nose.

The twins came up on either side of the still laughing Kyouya.

"Excuse you, Senpai," They said stimutaniously.

Kyouya didn't hear them, for he was still laughing like a Elementry School Student.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Yes, I know. Short Chapter. A fail on my part. But give me a break, I'm tired! Reviews of any sort will make me smile.**


	17. BearSenpai

**Dedication: I'd like to thank my friends Ashlin and Ana for making this an awesome birthday. You guys are the best! Also, this is dedicated to my brand-new niece Evelyn Marie Nehaus, Evie for short. Today, she officially became my niece when my sister adopted her from China. :D**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own this. However, I do own a half bottle of Dr. Pepper, which I plan to drink very soon.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bear-Senpai**

"Hey, senpai," Haruhi said, "I heard a rumor that there's another girl joining the Host Club. Is that true?"

Tamaki smiled.

"Don't act so surprised."

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Why do you sound Irish?!?" Haruhi asked, sounding a bit freaked out.

Everyone stared at Haruhi.

"Hm," Mori said.

"Takashi wants to know what kind of pills your on, Haru-chan, and how many you took this morning," Hunny said sweetly with a cute giggle at the end.

Everyone stared at Hunny now.

"How does he get all that," Started Hikaru

"Out of one 'Hm' " Kauro finished for his brother.

Hunny smiled and said, "C'mon, Takashi. Let's go have cake."

Mori nodded, and they walked off, oblivious to the confused Host Club staring after them.

"I swear he's a bear." Tamaki muttered as Mori put Hunny on his shoulders.

Everyone nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: There just wasn't enough Mori. I had to add this. Besides, I've always wondered how Mori and Hunny comunicate when all Mori says is "Hm" and Ah" and "Fancy Tuna" So here it is. Please review, C'mon people it's my birthday!**


	18. Granola Bars

**A/N: I got tons of reviews last chapter, thanks everyone!**

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to all of my amazing reviewers. You guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC. I don't even own that half-bottle of anymore, it's gone.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Granola Bars**

Screaming could be heard in the background as Haruhi took a bite of her cookie.

"Om mm mm," she said, eating happily, "I think it's wierd I've got a granola bar in my mouth. "Mhmh. Ahaha."

"Actually, Haruhi," Kyouya said, writing something down in his little black book, as usual, "That's a cookie."

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"Why is it wierd to have a cookie in your mouth, Haru-chan?" Hunny asked sweetly, "Isn't that what your supposed to do when you eat something?"

Random fangirls "Awww"ed as Hunny spoke.

"Hunny-senpai! Your so cute!"

Hunny sparkled.

Haruhi sighed.

"Where do those come from, anyways?"

Everyone shrugged.

Then Tamaki randomly glomped Haruhi.

"Senpai! What the hell?!?"

"Sorry, Haruhi," Tamaki said, "You just looked so cute!"

Everyone rolled their eyes as Tamaki clinged to Haruhi's leg.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I was so tempted to make a Full Metal Alchemist reference when talking about the sparkles. But I was all "Nah, some people wouldn't understand." Oh, well. Reviews are love!**


	19. Daily Battles

**A/N: I've been excited for this bloper. It's one of my favorites.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Not the characters. Not the show. Not the bloopers.**

**Dedication: Dedicated to my nephew Jayse for being such a good kid today.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Daily Battle**

Hunny was trying (and failing miserably) to sound tough as he spoke. "-to anyone who crosses me," he finished his sentecne.

Mori turned to his small cousin.

"Listen up, shorty," He said in his monotone voice, "You realise how much taller I am than you right now. So listen up, biotch."

He paused, and then chuckled.

"I guess I can't say biotch."

He didn't even notice the demonic way in which his cousin was looking at him.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE CAN RIDE ON THE BACK OF A GRASSHOPER?!?" Hunny exploded.

Mori looked surprised, but was back to his silent self.

Hunny threw Mori across the woods, still screaming.

"WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT TO CALL ME?!? BEANSPROUT?!? MIDGET?!?"

He started spinning his much larger cousin violently over his head.

"COULD A SHORTY DO THIS?!?"

The Host Club watched calmly.

"You guys?!?" Haruhi sounded scared, "Aren't you gonna stop him?!?"

"Nah," said Hikaru.

"They do this all the time," shrugged Kauro.

Tamaki and Kyouya just nodded and laughed, watching the fight between their elders.

"Oh, well in that case!" Haruhi ran to the music room, grabbed some snacks, and rushed back to watch.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well there's your Full Metal Alchemist Crossover. Review, kay?**


	20. Bleh Blah Bluh?

**A/N: Ah, Kyouya. Anyways, wow, I can't believe we've made it all the way to Chapter 20! This is officially the longest FanFiction I will ever write. And it has alot of reviews, too! You guys are the best!**

**Disclaimer: Can't we just pretend? But no, I do not own OHSHC**

**Dedication: I would like to dedicate this chapter to the apple that now lives in my belly, for being so yummy.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bleh Blah Bluh?**

"NO IT ISN'T!!" Tamaki exploded into an over-dramatic, angry yell.

"But I thought you were the one who wanted her to have a good.. Beh bleh bluh beh bluh bluh blah bleh bluh." Kyouya said calmly.

Tamaki stopped yelling.

"Wait, could you repeat that please, Mommy dear?"

Kyouya sighed.

"No."

"..."

Then, the rest of the Host Club burst out laughing and Kyouya retreated to the corner of woe for the rest of the day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I'm so sorry. Short chapter. Review anyways?**


	21. Aloha!

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own OHSHC**

**Dedication: For Holt! Can't wait to meet you, my nephew!**

**A/N: This is definatly one of my favorite bloopers. It's the best! And I know, superlate, but I've had a busy weekend, not to mention storms knocked out my internet. But it's here now, eh?**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Aloha!**

"We take our job very seriously boss," Said Hikaru.

"Last night we-" Kaoru started, but he caught himself "Ahhhhhhh-Looooohaaa!"

Everyone's mouth dropped open, except for Hunny's.

"Takashi," the small 3rd year student said, tugging on his bigger cousin's sleeve "What do Kao-chan and Hika-chan mean?"

Mori looked horrified. "Ah..." He leaned down and whispered something to Hunny.

Hunny's eyes widened.

"B-but...t-that's...GAY!"

Mori nodded.

Hunny looked terrified.

"WHAT?!?!"

Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged.

"Your _brothers_!" Hunny protested.

"It doesn't matter," Hikaru said, glancing at his twin.

Hunny then retreated to the corner of woe to recover this news.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hunny's first trip to the corner of woe! Woo! Review, please!**


	22. Nothing Alike

**A/N: I know, it's been a long time but my computer crashed and I got sick so at least I have an excuse!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC or any of it's characters. I own a lot of kittens though, if anyone needs a cat!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Nothing Alike**

"So which one of us is Hikaru?" The Twins asked cheerfully.

"This one's Kaoru. This one's Hikaru." Haruhi said, pointing to the twins in turn.

"Uh-oh, you got it wrong!" The Twins exclaimed happily.

"No, I know I got right. You two may look different but-I mean…alike. Crap."

Hikaru and Kaoru laughed.

"You're right Haruhi," Hikaru started.

"We look nothing alike," finished Kaoru.

Haruhi slapped them both.

"Shut up!"

**A/N: So how was it? Reviews are love, I'm aiming to get 100!**


	23. Stalker

**A/N: Only two reviews away from 100! Woo! Cookies to whoever is my 100****th**** reviewer!!!**

**Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with the publishing of this series. Please do not sue me!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Stalker**

"How can you tell them apart?" A surprised fangirl asked Haruhi after she had just been the first to tell apart the twins.

"Mmm…How do I put it? It's kinda difficult to explain, but Hikaru's speech and action-hahahahaoooaahah!"

The fangirl blinked. Once. Twice.

"What the hell?"

Haruhi sighed.

"I have absolutely no idea what that was, don't ask."

Hikaru and Kaoru burst into laughter.

"You just randomly gave a high-pitch, girly laugh!" They said at the same time.

She slapped them both.

"Well you two have no sense of self recognition, so I don't want to hear it!"

"Geez, what's wrong with her?" Kaoru asked to anyone who would listen, rubbing his face where he'd just been slapped.

"According to my little black book, it's Haruhi's time of the month," Kyouya said, popping out of nowhere.

"…How do you know these things?"

"I do my research."

"Stalker."

"I know."

**A/N: Please review, we're so close to 100!**


	24. LINE!

A/N: We did it! 105 reviews! Win! Thank you all!

Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to all my awesome reviewers! Without you, there would be no story.

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC, which is why I post my work on _fanfiction_.net.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**LINE!**

"I hate your guts!" Hikaru screamed at his brother.

"You took the words right outta my mouth," Kaoru said angrily, reaching in his pocket and shuffling around for something, "In fact I hate you so much, I bought this!"

He pulled out a 'curse doll' from his pocket.

"Belzinef the curse doll!"

Tamaki gasped.

Kaoru continued.

"I'm going to write the- uh I'm gonna keep talking and then I'm gonna do this next line. From- Ah shit."

Tamaki stopped crying.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked, suddenly calm.

Kaoru shrugged.

"I forgot my line…"

Tamaki frowned.

"That won't do. Do the scene again!"

Kaoru then proceeded to retreat to the corner of woe for the rest of the day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So there's the new chapter! Please review, we'll see just how many we can get!


	25. Cake Buddies

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own OHSHC. However, there is a party in my tummy, and your not invited! So nyuh! (Anyone get that reference? xD)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cake Buddies**

Haruhi ran forward and punched both the twins on the tops of their heads.

"Would you guys knock it offhahaha!"

The Host Club all stared at her.

"What is with your random laughing?" Asked Tamaki.

Haruhi sighed.

"I can't help it I just mess up when I'm talking an-"

"-It's okay Haru-chan!" Hunny interrupted, "I think it's cute! Wanna eat cake?"

Haruhi sighed.

"Sure, Hunny."

Hunny had never been happier. After all these years, someone other than Mori was eating cake with him.

Mori on the other hand, his job as Hunny's cake companion stolen from him, retreated to the corner of woe for the rest of the chapter.

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review and tell me!**


	26. I Hate Them

**A/N: Ah, I love this blooper. It's hilarious!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC. But apparently I'm good at ring around the rosey, because my little nephew can't get enough of playing it with me! xD**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I Hate Them**

"It's much easier to tell the two of you apart now," a fangirl was saying, referring to Hikaru and Kaoru's new haircuts.

"No it isn't," Haruhi said as she walked by.

"Hm?" The twins said, sounding confused.

She turned around and smiled.

"Today the pink one is…one of 'em and I don't know which one the blue one is. I..I hate them."

The twins looked surprised.

"You hate us?" Hikaru asked.

"That's not very nice," wined Kaoru.

Haruhi shrugged.

"The truth hurts," she said simply before walking away as if nothing had happened.

The twins sulked over to the corner of woe.

**A/N: So, how was it? Did you love this blooper as much as I did? Remember to review!**


	27. King of the Host Club

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC, but I did get a new nephew today!**

**Dedication: To Holt Anderson, my new nephew! Woo, let's party!**

**King of the Host Club**

"Someone new wants to join the club!" Tamaki said, sounding excited.

"But he's in Elementary School!" Ranted Haruhi.

"I wonder what he'll be like all grown up!" Tamaki said happily.

"On the next Ouran," came the voice of a young boy, obviously the 'Elementary School' Student mentioned earlier, "The Grade School Host is the Naughty Type!"

"The Ouran Host Club will be waiting for you," Tamaki said, followed by a chorus of "We'll see you then!" by the other hosts.

The Elementary School Host, however, was not done.

"I'm gonna be King of the Host Club!" he said happily.

Then there came a girlish giggle.

"I love you Coleen!"

The other Hosts stared at the boy.

"Err…" said Hikaru

"What the hell?" finished his brother.

"Who's Coleen?" Tamaki asked curiously, "A Princess in need of a Prince?"

Haruhi facepalmed.

"This kid's insane!" she complained.

The boy just grinned.

He had succeeded in confusing the hell out of the Host Club!

**A/N: Did you like it? Please review, it will make me happy!!!**


	28. What Pills?

**A/N: I know, it's super late, I'm sorry! Please forgive me and enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What Pills?**

Shiro stood up and stared at Tamaki.

"Um…are…you…you're…uh.," He stuttered, sounding quite confused.

"Well, are you gonna say something or what?" Asked Kyouya, coming up randomly behind the elementary boy.

"Shuddap!" Shiro said, turning around and kicking Kyouya somewhere you should never kick a boy.

Kyouya hunched over, making a gasping noise.

"You little brat!" He yelled once he had recovered.

Then he started chasing the boy around the room, hitting him over the head with his mysterious notebook.

"What's wrong with Kyouya-Senpai?" Haruhi asked the twins.

"Oh," started Hikaru

"He'll be fine," Kaoru picked up where his brother had left off.

Then, at the same time, they said, "He just forgot to take his pills this morning."

**A/N: Short, I know. But review anyways!**


	29. Happens to Everyone

**A/N: Please don't kill me in regards to this super megaly late chapter. That is all.**

**Disclaimer: Of course I own Ouran! *Gets handed a slip of paper* *reads it* Oh. Well, apparently, I don't. Oh, well.**

**Happens to Everyone**

"I'm an elementary fifth year," the small boy was saying. Suddenly, his tone changed to a very dramatic sounding yell. "SHIRO TAKAOJI!"

There was a long pause before the boy spoke again.

He laughed loudly.

"Was that…too much?"

Everyone nodded.

"Dude," started Hikaru, putting an arm around Shiro's shoulder.

"You're telling us your name," said Kaoru, copying his brother in putting his arm around the boy.

"Not disarming a time bomb," the two finished together.

Shiro sighed.

"Sorry. I just get so excited, y'know?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

After all, it happens to everyone.

**A/N: It was a short chapter but at least it's finally here! I'll try to get back with the daily updates, but I've been busy what with my new nephew and all. He was one week old today! Yay, Holt!**


	30. Are you deaf?

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, sadly. *goes to the corner of woe***

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Are you deaf?**

Tamaki was flirting. As usual.

"You are the mermaid who has brought light into my lonely sea," he was telling the girl who was 'lucky' enough to have the Host King 'flirt' with her, "My mermaid princess."

The fangirl smiled.

"Oh, my dear," she said softly, "I'm a mermaid?"

"You look more like the carp that swim in my pond at home!" Shiro interrupted the…'beautiful' moment. "I never get foh kah beh la bah leh!"

He got blank stares from everyone in the room.

"Wait," Haruhi said, "You never what?"

The boy was silent, as was the rest of the room.

Finally, he answered.

"I said 'I never get foh kah beh la bah leh!' What, are you deaf or something?"

Haruhi facepalmed and everyone else laughed. She then proceeded to the corner of woe where she would forever remain until the next chapter.

**A/N: So, did you like it? Remember to review, constructive criticism welcome, flames will be laughed at and read aloud.**


	31. No More!

**Disclaimer: Of course not. I don't own OHSHC! Although, it would be nice…but the whole show would end up on fire if I was in charge.**

**No More!**

Fangirls squeed and screamed as Hikaru and Kaoru did their 'brotherly love' routine.

Shiro, however, was not impressed.

"Euh, deh!" He said, making several surprised noises, "Bleh! Blah blah blah!"

Everyone stared at him.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"What is up with you and weird noises?" Asked Tamaki, sounding annoyed, "You're ruining the whole show! Go find someone else to bother, we don't need you here!"

Everyone blinked, including Tamaki himself.

"Sorry, everyone," he said, voice cheery again, "I don't know what came over me. Well. Back to work!"

He then wandered off, humming a cheerful tune.

"Hey, Kyouya," whispered Hikaru to the Vice President, "Looks like you're not the only one who forgets to take pills!"

**A/N: So, did you like it? Please remember to review, you guys make my day with those things! Remember: THE GREEN BUTTON IS YOUR FRIEND! CLICKING HIM IS THE EQUIVELENT TO GIVING HIM A HUG!**


	32. Are not!

**A/N: Wow it's been a while! I bet none of you were expecting this to be updated again, were you? Well, surprise, and Happy Early Thanksgiving, for those of you in the states. And to all my friends out of the states, Happy Monday! Wait. Is there such thing as a happy Monday? Didn't think so. Anyways, enjoy this very late but hopefully funny chapter of 'Say What'!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran, the bloopers, or pretty much anything else. But the text! I own the text.**

* * *

**Are not!**

Hunny was explaining to Shiro all of his favorite kinds of cake.

"-Chocolate, strawberry, and lime!" He was saying in his oh so adorable voice that made fangirls say, "Awww!"

"Back off, what grade are you-" Shiro started, but suddenly cut off saying quietly, "I'm retarded."

Hunny gasped.

"Shiro-Chan, don't say that!" He exclaimed, patting the younger (but not smaller) boy on the head. "Of course you aren't retarded!"

Shiro groaned.

_Must these idiots take everything so literally?!?_

Tamaki walked up behind Hunny, putting one hand on the smaller boy's shoulder.

"What's all the commotion, Hunny-Senpai?"

Hunny pointed at Shiro.

"Shiro-Chan thinks he's retarded."

Tamaki immediately started into a dramatic rant that caused Shiro to retreat to the corner of woe for the rest of the chapter.

* * *

**A/N: So, yeah, I finally stopped slacking and being lazy because that's what happens when there's no school. Does anyone even still read this? Ah, well. Review's are greatly appreciated! **


End file.
